


Big brother is there for you

by mk94



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Heinz is a good brother, Human Perry, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Perryshmirtz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: There he stood. His sixteen year old brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz.Crying.Roger thinks he's weird for not being ready for sex. Heinz is there for him.Warning: There is mentioning of underage sex in the past and quite much swearing.





	Big brother is there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote this kind of fic on ffnet. This for one thing is shorter and not THAT dramatic. Its kind of fluffy.  
> Anyway, I thought to mention that in this story, Heinz is 23 years old. Young father, never married but received a young baby at his door one day and since then taking lovingly care of her.  
> I hope you like it :)

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

 

Heinz was working on a new idea he got in the middle of the night.

When the doorbell ringed, he looked up surprised, taking off his safety mask and put out the blow torch. “Coming!” he shouted over his shoulder, wondering who would visit him at three in the morning.

The young man put his tools away and made his way over to the door.

“I hope there is a good reason for-Roger?”

There he stood. His sixteen year old brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz.

Crying.

“Roger…wha-wha-“

“Scheiße…I shouldn’t have come… this was a stupid idea!” Roger snapped suddenly, running away.

“Roger! WARTE!” Heinz shouted, shocked, confused, but still running after him and dragging his brother into his apartment.

He shoved his crying brother on the couch in his living room, leaving when Vanessa started to cry and rushing to her room.

After calming her down, he returned to Roger. His brother was still sitting on his couch, trying to stop crying but failing miserably.

Making a quick tour to the kitchen and back, he gave his upset brother a cup of hot chocolate, silently sitting next to him, even if there still is quite a distance between them.

They sat like that for a while, no one saying a word and Roger silently taking small sips from his cup. It tasted wonderful, better than mother’s.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Heinz asked suddenly, making Roger flinch.

“Don’t worry, if you want, you just can stay here for a while. I can make the guest room ready” with that, the older brother stood up and slowly made his way to the guest room.”

“A-am I weird?” The younger asked then. Heinz stopped, stared at his brother and huffed a humorless laugh.

“Are you kidding? Roger, if someone is weird in the family, it’s definitely me”

“But you already had many girlfriends…”

Heinz laughed now in honesty,” What are you on about? You’re SIXTEEN. And those girlfriends became all my exes. Seriously, don’t think too hard about that-“

Roger’s phone vibrated and the boy pulled it out of his pocked. He was crying again when he read the message.

Heinz quickly took the phone and read the message, holding his protesting brother at arm’s length by holding his forehead.

“N-No, Heinz- tha’s”

“Who is that bitch,” Heinz snapped.

Before Roger could even explain himself, Heinz simply huffed,” don’t talk, I’ll call her”

“NO!”

“SHHH!” Heinz hissed at him,” Vanessa is sleeping!” He whispered angrily, the phone already placed at his ear.

“Hello Roger~” was faintly heard and Roger watched in horror his brother smirking his evil smile. Never was he so horrified in his life.

“Not Roger here, Clara~” he sang back, “I just got this message and wanted to ask if you ever heard of consent? Or if your mommy gave you the talk? Because I am quite upset about the message of you giving your boyfriend an ultimatum to have sex with you or you break up with him. If you want a cock so much how about I come over and give you a good fuck…yes…aha…why do you want to know me first? Roger apparently doesn’t get this option …aha…well, I just took the choice for him, go look somewhere else for your low needs you primate”

Heinz hung up and deleted the number before giving the phone back to his whimpering brother, ruffling his hair.

“Something else to take care of?”

“I-I-I-I c-can’t- can’t b-be-“

“Shh” Heinz hushed more calmly now, sitting down again and motioning for the cup of chocolate and Roger took another sip.

“Take a deep breath, yes…like this…” Heinz nodded, taking deep breaths with his brother, calming him down.

“I…I can’t believe you just broke up with my girlfriend…”

“She was a bad person. Those people should be avoided,” Heinz nodded simply.

They sat in quiet again.

Heinz stood up again to receive a blanket when he noticed the other shivering. If from cold or stress didn’t matter.

Roger cuddled into the blanket, smiling softly and taking yet another sip.

“Better?”

Roger nodded, smiling at his brother. Heinz smiled back, patting him softly on his shoulder.

“You are not weird. You are just not ready for this, that’s all”

“But when do I know I’m ready?”

Heinz chuckled. He couldn’t remember his brother to be this adorable.

“You will know”

Roger sighed and looked at his cup again.

“Mom and dad said I’m weird…”

The hand on his shoulder stiffened, “why that?” Heinz asked calmly, though.

“Well, Mom was eighteen when you were born, dad was at my age when he had his first time and you were even fourteen-“

Heinz stood up suddenly and stormed away. Roger blushed in embarrassment. Now Heinz thought he was weird too…

A strange grumbling noise was heard and Roger saw Heinz shoving a sleepy stranger into the living room, saying,” Roger, this is Perry my boyfriend. He will take watch on you. You can talk to him but at this hour, you probably will get no answer. In the kitchen are muffins I made this morning. Take them if you’re hungry. I’m out”

Roger watched flabbergasted his brother putting on his jacket and shoes, taking the car keys from a hook on the wall.

“Where are you going?”

“Taking care of things I ignored for too long…”

 

It was six in the morning when Vanessa started to cry again. Roger woke up to a stumbling Perry making his way to her.

The younger Doofenshmirtz made his way over to the kitchen, taking one muffin and smiling at the fluffy warm feel it gave him.

He looked up when he heard the front door open and close. Did Heinz just return home?

“I’m back” he said, walking past the kitchen to the living room, throwing three large plastic bags on the couch.

“What is that, Heinz?” Roger asked. Perry entered the living room, turning shocked when he saw the older brother with bruises on his face.

“Nothing to worry, Perry. Just got surprised by the attack is all…”

“Heinz, what happened?” Roger was truly worried, pulling at his brother’s arm to get a look at his swelling eye and cheekbone.

“I just got few things settled with the parents. You don’t have to worry anymore, Roger. You’re gonna live with us now.”

Roger gasped in surprise when Heinz pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t let anyone force you into things you don’t want to. It’s your body and it’s your choice” he whispered into his ear.

And once again, Roger felt overwhelming warmth spreading out from his chest to his entire body and making him cry again.

“Okay…” he sniffed between cries and tightly hugged his brother back.

 

“I know what you think…” Heinz spoke up, noticing Perry watching his brother playing with little Vanessa while he himself was chopping the pepper.

 **“Hey Heinz, I thought you hated Roger. All your flashbacks are full of those stories,”** Heinz said in a deeper voice, apparently imitating his boyfriend you just smiled in amusement.

“I know, but that was before I saw him standing there and crying his eyes out” Heinz replied to himself and taking a taste of the Stew,” put the pepper in,” he commented and Perry did so. He was about to say something but Heinz was faster.

**“What, you never saw your brother cry? Not once?”**

“No, I actually haven’t” Heinz replied to himself yet again. He swirled the wooden spoon in the stew, glancing over to Roger who made funny faces for the squealing baby.

“I think I was caught up in getting mother’s attention and jealousy that I forgot how Roger might feel. He was a little shit, yes. But every little child was a little shit. You remember that story of me telling my aunt Effie about the mole on her nose? I was a little shit too at some point”

Perry shook his head in amusement, smiling at the man. He opened his mouth and shut it again when Heinz spoke up of course.

“But I really never saw Roger crying. And this upset. I…I don’t know what came over me…”

**“Overprotective brother mode?”**

“Yeah, probably. I just…I can’t believe my parents! Pushing him to these kinds of things! Are they crazy?! Before we know it, he could be unhappily married with thousands of kids or something!”

Heinz noticed the raised eyebrow from his partner,“ okay, not really thousands but you get my idea”

Perry nodded and turned away towards the younger people when Vanessa started to cry.

“Oh, don’t worry Roger! I got this!” Heinz shouted, shoving Perry to his old spot and rushing over to his daughter.

Perry chuckled and finished the stew, glancing once in a while over to Heinz explaining to his brother what made his daughter upset, ruffling his hair playfully and telling him to do his homework after eating dinner.

The teal haired man felt happy for his partner to finally get along with his brother.

They both look so happy together.


End file.
